The Boy and His Wolf
by Jazzys.luv
Summary: My name is Stiles Stilinski... and I’m in love with a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up that morning, I had no idea of what the day will bring. It started off as any other day. Scott drove me to school because my jeep had broken down again, but that wasn't unusual. And it was a normal slow Monday. That is until I walked into chemistry. Expecting to see my all-time least favorite teacher, Mr. Harris, I was instead met face-to-face with the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I just stood there looking at him for a minute. Then when I realize how creepy that was, I broke eye contact and sat down right next to Scott. "Are you okay?" At first I thought I was imagining it but then again I knew that voice anywhere. It was Scott. "Um, not really. See that guy up there? One in the green shirt?" I replied. " yeah, what about him?" " he's the sexiest man I've ever seen." The bell rang to signal the beginning of class and the last class of the day. " hello everyone. My name is Derek Hale, and I'm going to be your new history teacher." I looked over at Scott and gave him my 'you have go to be kidding me' look. I'm going to have to see this man every single day for the rest of the school year? "That's just great." I mumbled sarcastically.

I tried my hardest not to make eye contact or speak that day in class. Out of fear that I might say something stupid and he wouldn't like me. Or maybe it was so that he wouldn't notice me at all. The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the classroom. I gathered my stuff into my backpack and headed for the door. I didn't know where I was going to go. Scott was going to Allisons and I had no ride home. But all I knew was I had to get away from Mr. Hale. Just as I was about to get out the door, I heard a voice behind me say, "Mr. Stilinki, can I talk to you for minute?" It was him. I didn't really have a choice so I went back and stood by his desk where he was sitting, sorting papers we had done for the lab that day. " I know this is my first day here, but I can tell something was wrong today in class. You didn't speak and it didn't look like you were participating in the lab. I really hope this is it going to be a regular thing. Is it?" "No, of course not. I was just a little, um...distracted. That's all." "Well I look forward to seeing you being more involved tomorrow." I immediately turned around and left. I shouldn't have these thoughts about my teacher. If anything happened, he could get fired and I could be expelled. But I couldn't help it. He probably doesn't even like me that way anyways. So it doesn't matter.

I still had no way home so I just sat out in front of the school. I only meant to be there a few minutes, but I guess I was just so deep in thought that I hadn't realize that hours had passed. It was dark out now and I was still at the school. My dad wouldn't be off work until early in the morning so I couldn't call him to come get me. I guess I'll have to walk. Just as I had stood up from where I was sitting, who should come walking out of the front doors of the school? Mr. Derek Hale himself. "Mr. Stilinski? What are you still doing here?" "Oh, hi Mr. Hale. I just didn't have a ride home. Scott had stuff to do and my Jeep's broken right now so I'm kind of stuck." "Well, I can give you a ride. I don't mind to. You shouldn't be out here alone this late. Especially on a full moon." He was right, full moon always brings out the lunatics. "Sure. I'd love a ride." I followed him to his car. It was a black Camaro and it looks brand new. I stood there admiring such an amazing car and I hadn't even noticed he was already inside. I snapped out of my daze and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where to?" He asked. "128 North Sanchez Street." We drove all the way there without speaking a word. It didn't take long for us to pull up outside my house. "Thanks for the ride." I said. "Anytime." I don't know how it happened. I got this feeling I'd never had before. And I couldn't stop myself. The next thing I knew, my lips were on his and all I wanted was to stay like that forever. Then I realize what was going on. I pulled away and got out of the car. I was so in barest. What was I thinking? I just ran inside and didn't say anything else to him. When I got inside and looked out the window, he was still there. But only for a minute before he drove away. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just needed to sleep it off. I went upstairs and went to bed without even eating dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning dreading the day. I knew I would have to see him and after last night, I never wanted to show my face again. But I knew I had to go to school. I've already missed so many days and with my father being the sheriff, it wouldn't be very good. I got up and got dressed. Scott was right on time as usual to drive us to school. On the way there I told him everything. "Wow, dude. I didn't think you'd actually go for it!" "Neither did I. But he just makes me feel this way and it's amazing." "Feel what way?" "Protected, Scott. He makes me feel safe." We drove the rest of the way in silence.

Throughout the whole day I anticipated that last class. The class where I'd have to see him for a whole hour and a half, and he'd up to see me. I walked through the door and went straight to my seat. I couldn't bear to look at him. We were doing another lab today. Something about chemical reactions I think. I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying any attention. "Mr. Stilinski?" I was daydreaming. "Mr. Stilinski!" I snapped out of it and realize it was Mr. Hale. "Huh? What?" "I asked you if you had finished your paper, since obviously you weren't working." I looked down at completely blank sheet of paper in front of me. He walked over to my desk and looked at it too. "That's a shame Mr. Stilinski. I thought we talked about participating more yesterday after class? I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention." Great, another hour of torture. That's just perfect.

When the bell rang and everyone else left, I had to stay behind. I didn't move. I just put my head down on my desk and sat there. I heard a noise so I looked up. He had closed the classroom door. "So are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Oh no. "Well, actually I was kinda hoping we could just forget about that." "Well we can't do that. This is an issue that needs to be addressed. You do understand that what you did could get us both in a lot of trouble?" "Yes, I know that." "Then why did you do it?" What was I supposed to tell them? 'I just think you're so sexy and I can't resist you?' No! Of course I can't say that! "I don't know. It just kind of happened. It won't happen again." "I'm Glad to hear that. Now this is detention so you are going to need to be working on something. I recommend the paper you didn't do in class today." Oh right, that. I pulled the paper out of my backpack and started working on it. I got about halfway down the page and I got this weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. I looked up, and sure enough, it was Mr. Hale. Just looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked. At first he didn't respond then - "Fuck it!" He came at me, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine again. But this time I didn't pull away. This time I knew he was OK with it, I knew he wanted this. I knew this was wrong and we should've stopped. But I crave more. More of this. More of him. Everyone else had already left the school so it was only us. I didn't have to worry about someone walking in on us anyways because he had locked the door. With one quick move, he had cleared everything off his desk and had me on my back laying there. I started to love my hands up his body and take his shirt off. But he stopped me. He pulled away and it was over. "Um...what the hell was that?" "Stiles, I didn't come back to Beacon Hills for no reason." "What are you talking about?" "I came back here for you..."


End file.
